I Love You to Kinmoku and Back
by Painted Purple Stars
Summary: During the time of the Silver Millennium on the moon, there was another love, a first love, of Princess Serenity. A love that was kept hidden from Usagi, until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** During the time of the Silver Millennium on the moon, there was another love, a first love, of Princess Serenity. A love that was kept hidden from Usagi, until now. With dreams of the past resurfacing and dreams of a different future, Usagi doesn't know what to choose anymore. The Starlights return for a visit and secrets reveal themselves that will change the lives of Usagi and the senshi, as well as the future of the world, forever.

**Notes:** This is obviously a yuri story between Usagi and Seiya. Seiya is originally a woman, no matter what the anime made her out to be. This is just a little idea I had in my mind that is currently developing. With that being said, if you do not like yuri, then do not read (and obviously you haven't seen/read the original Sailor Moon in Japanese). If you do not ship Usagi/Seiya, do not read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the story. That'd be cool, but I don't. I just have a little fun with creative ideas involving the characters.

* * *

**Chapter One  
Memories Awakened**

Sailor Star Fighter stood outside on her balcony. She couldn't sleep; her mind was constantly wrapped up in _her_. She didn't understand why. Fighter figured that when she returned to Kinmoku she could shake the feelings and forget, but somehow, she couldn't.

A slight breeze picked up, carrying the familiar sent of golden osmanthus. A few osmanthus blossoms drifted through the night. One landed on Fighter's hand. She gazed at the blossom in her open palm. The breeze picked up and the blossom drifted off. It was a peaceful night. Kinmoku was doing quite well after the destruction Galaxia had caused. The reconstruction of the kingdom was distracting for Fighter, but not quite enough it seemed. _She_ still danced in her mind, continuously.

Fighter sighed. She didn't know what to do.

"Are you all right, Fighter?" Came a soft voice.

Sailor Star Maker appeared next to Fighter. She leaned against the balcony and looked at the osmanthus trees. She inhaled deeply.

"What brings you here, Maker?" Fighter asked.

"Curiosity about you. You haven't been the same since we've been back. What's bothering you?" Maker asked.

Fighter gripped the rail of her balcony and shook her head.

"Is it _her_? I thought you were okay with that," Maker said, turning her attention to Fighter.

"I thought I was! I really did! And I saw her off with a smile. But I guess…I was wrong. I can't shake _her_ out of my mind or heart. It's so strange. It's like…I just can't break the feeling. It's as if…something has awakened after a deep slumber that refuses to disappear." Fighter exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "It's killing me…Maker. I need to know."

Maker frowned. She had never seen Fighter like this before and she hated seeing anyone she cared about hurt.

"Perhaps…Kakyuu-hime knows something? Or maybe has ideas to help you," Maker suggested slowly.

"At this hour?" Fighter asked.

"Why not? I'd say this is pretty important. And I think Kakyuu-hime wouldn't mind. She's not that kind of lady," Maker said.

Fighter didn't move.

"Come on. I know you're dying to know right this second. And if anyone knows anything, it'll be Kakyuu-hime," Maker said, holding her hand out to Fighter.

"Why…are you being so nice to me, Maker?" Fighter asked, looking at Maker's hand.

"Because you are my friend," Maker answered simply. "Now, let's go."

Fighter nodded and the two of them made their way through the dark, sleeping castle to Kakyuu-hime's room. They knocked on the door and waited for their princess to reveal herself.

"Fighter? Maker? What is it? Is everything all right?" Kakyuu-hime asked. Worry crossed her face.

Fighter and Maker bowed.

"We're sorry to disturb you, Princess, but we needed to talk to you. It's rather…important." Maker explained.

"Oh?"

Maker nodded. "May we come in?"

"Yes, of course," Kakyuu stepped aside and let her senshi enter her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and took a seat on her bed. She gestured for them to sit with her.

"Now, what is so important at this hour?" Kakyuu asked with a smile.

Fighter took a deep breath.

"Do I have a connection with the White Moon Princess?" Fighter asked.

"What do you mean?" Kakyuu asked.

"Ever since I saw her while we were on Earth, it's as if something inside me has awakened for her and I can't seem to shake it off no matter how hard I try," Fighter explained.

Kakyuu nodded. "Yes…there are things from the past that you do not remember. It was by request of Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium of the White Moon to hide them from you as she would hide them from her daughter."

Fighter and Maker looked at each other.

"Kakyuu-hime…I need to know. I need to know what past ties I have to this girl. It's important. It's…it's…"

Kakyuu held up her hand. "Yes. I will share them with you. You have a right to know since it was your life. I don't agree with keeping such memories hidden from you, but I did it to keep the peace between our kingdoms. Knowing this information…has the potential to change everything. It will change your life and the future as we know it."

Fighter and Maker looked at each other again and then back at Kakyuu.

"During the Silver Millennium, we visited the White Moon of Earth. While there, you and the young Princess Serenity fell in love. You were each other's first loves. It was very beautiful. However, your love was forbidden. It was forbidden because we live in a distant galaxy from theirs and you both serve different duties. The Princess also wouldn't be able to produce a blood heir," Kakyuu explained.

Fighter's eyes widened as well as Maker's.

"You're joking…" Maker breathed.

Kakyuu shook her head. "Fighter…close your eyes."

Fighter did as she was instructed. A blue energy ball appeared on Kakyuu's index finger and she pressed it to Fighter's head.

Images flashed in Fighter's mind of the past. Of herself with the Princess. Her time spent in the Moon Kingdom. Everything about her past with Princess Serenity flooded her mind, answering all questions she had.

Kakyuu pulled her finger away from Fighter's forehead and Fighter opened her eyes.

"Did you by chance, happen to see them too?" Fighter asked Maker.

Maker nodded. "The past filled my mind as well."

Fighter turned her attention back to her princess.

"Thank you Kakyuu-hime. Thank you so much," Fighter said, bowing. "But now, I have to go. I have to return to Earth and see _her_."

Kakyuu nodded. "I figured. You, Maker, and Healer are free to go. We can handle things here," the princess said with a smile.

Fighter and Maker rose to their feet, bowing once more.

"C'mon. We have to go get Healer and go," Fighter exclaimed with a smile.

"Man, what the hell was that?" Sailor Star Healer said from Kakyuu's bedroom door.

Healer stood there with a confused look on her face. "I'm pretty sure I had a dream about the past. And something tells me, you two are behind this."

"We'll tell you on the way. But we need to return to Earth," Fighter said as she headed towards Healer.

"W-what? Now? We just got back!" Healer groaned.

"Fighter needs to go, Healer. I'll explain," Maker said with a smile.

* * *

Usagi looked up at the clear blue sky and inhaled deeply. A gentle breeze blew, carrying the scent of salt-water. It was the perfect day to head to the beach and soak up the sun. She looked down at the sand and smiled at the heart she had drawn, along with her name and Mamoru's.

"Usagi! Head's up!"

Usagi looked up and a beach ball landed smack-dab in the middle of her face. Chibiusa sneered and then covered her mouth.

"CHIBIUSA!" Usagi shouted.

"I'm sorry! Maybe you should move if all you want to do is doodle in the sand!" shouted back her fourteen-year-old daughter.

Usagi knew this was the last time she would be seeing Chibiusa. Pretty soon, she'd be giving birth to her. But she was glad to get the chance to see that her daughter was growing into a lovely young woman. Her hair was growing out and looking the way it did when PallaPalla of the Dead Moon Circus reversed their ages.

Usagi crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "No thanks! I like it right here! Go play somewhere else!"

Chibiusa shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Usagi grumbled and returned her attention to the sand, digging her feet in and doodling once more with a stick that had washed up on shore. She began working on a picture of Luna.

"Hey, that's cute, Usako."

Usagi turned her head and looked up behind her. Mamoru stood bent over, studying her artwork.

"It's cute. Is that Luna?" he asked.

Usagi smiled. "Oh Mamo-chan!" she was delighted that he was able to recognize what she was drawing.

Mamoru took a seat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Blushing, Usagi leaned back against her fiancé and looked out at the waves, a smile on her face. She watched as Chibiusa played with the beach ball along with Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei. They all seemed to be having a lot of fun out in the ocean. Usagi wasn't entirely sure why she had decided to stay and doodle in the sand rather than play with her friends, but she was definitely glad she did, otherwise she wouldn't be sitting as she was now.

Usagi, lost in thought, looked down at the engagement ring on her ring finger. It wouldn't be long now before she and Mamoru would be married. She was in her final year of high school, they hadn't had an enemy in a couple of years and everything was going great. Usagi couldn't be happier.

"Do you want to go down there?" Mamoru asked, gesturing at the water.

Usagi sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. "Maybe in a little bit. For now…I wish to stay like this with Mamo-chan."

Mamoru smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. His gaze remained on the water, watching everyone enjoy the game they were playing. His eyes, however, without realizing it, kept landing on Setsuna and gluing to her as she played around with the others. After remaining this way for several lingering moments, he snapped himself out of it, realizing what he was doing. He got angry with himself and told himself not to mention this to Usagi.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Mamoru returned to the beach, carrying a blanket and picnic basket for himself and Usagi to enjoy. Usagi saw this and quickly got up and raced to him, hugging his arm and thanking him several times over. She made an attempt to help Mamoru spread out the blanket and set up for the magnificent feast he had set up for the two of them. The rest of the senshi gang decided to head into town and enjoy a dinner out together.

"This is so nice, Mamo-chan. You made all of this?" Usagi asked, taking a seat on the blanket and looking at all the food.

Mamoru nodded.

Usagi grabbed a rice ball and dug in. Mamoru smiled at her and began eating his dinner as well.

"I hope that we can always stay like this, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, swallowing her rice ball. She smiled at him. "I really mean it."

"We will, Usako. I love you," Mamoru answered.

Usagi smiled and pulled herself up onto her knees, leaned over the food, and kissed him gently.

"Oi! Odango!"

Usagi opened her eyes and listened for a moment. She heard the sound of running and broke away from her kiss. She turned her head and saw a figure that looked like Seiya come running at her.

"Usagi!"

"Seiya…?" Usagi asked puzzled. She tilted her head, studying the figure that stood before her.

"It's me!" Seiya said with a smile. Her smile faded and she looked down at herself. "Oh. Yeah, I'm actually a woman," she clarified. "I would've thought that would've been clear with my senshi form…"

"Oh. Seiya-chan! How did you know where I was?" Usagi asked.

"Your friends told me. I wanted to pay you a visit!" Seiya said with a smile. "It's been awhile. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Oh. Yes! I am!" Usagi said with a smile.

Seiya turned her attention to Mamoru. "Hello, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru nodded in greeting. "Seiya."

Seiya turned to Usagi and handed her a rose. "For you, Princess."

"Seiya!" Usagi said in awe. "Thank you. That's so sweet."

Seiya smiled. Mamoru shot her a look.

"So where's Taiki –chan and Yaten-chan?" Usagi asked.

"They're coming. Your friends said they were going to come back with them…I hope that's alright with you," Seiya explained.

Usagi spun the rose around in her hand, thinking over what Seiya had said. Her picnic dinner with Mamoru had been interrupted and there was no way they could resume now. But it wasn't as if Seiya had known what she was up to, so it wasn't on purpose. It disappointed her that her romantic dinner with Mamoru, who had worked so hard on the meal had been interrupted, but there wasn't really much that could be done about it now.

Usagi smiled at Seiya. "No that's perfectly fine."

Seiya took a seat next to Usagi and smiled back at her. After a moment, she felt Mamoru's eyes on her and turned her attention to him. Mamoru didn't seem to happy that Seiya was here, especially looking at Usagi the way she was. Seiya smirked and winked at him. Mamoru snarled.

Taiki, Yaten, and the senshi nosily returned to the beach and all took a seat around Usagi, Mamoru, and Seiya. Haruka and Michiru came and placed wood together, created a circle around the mound they made, and started a beach bonfire.

"So you're here on visit?" Minako asked, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

Taiki nodded. "Yes. Seiya wanted to come back and see how things were going for you guys. And since we're not searching for our princess any longer, we're taking on our true forms."

"Women," Haruka said, taking a seat next to Michiru and wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten all nodded. "We figured that was apparent when we took on our senshi form."

"It's just a slightly hard concept to grasp," Rei said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's alright. You'll have time to adjust," Taiki said with a friendly smile.

"So, how are things here? What have you been up to?" Seiya asked, turning her attention back to Usagi.

"We're in our last year of high school!" Minako and Usagi said happily at the same time.

"We still have university, guys," Ami said with a sigh.

Minako dismissively waved her hand at Ami's comment.

"Ah, Mizuno-san. Where do you plan on studying?" Taiki asked, turning her head to face Ami.

"University of Tokyo," Ami answered modestly.

"But of course. That's Japan's best university. I should've known you'd aim for there," Taiki said with a smile. Ami blushed.

"W-well, I do plan on becoming a doctor. University of Tokyo has a great medical department…" Ami said bashfully; refusing to make eye contact with Taiki.

"Have there been any enemies?" Yaten asked, changing the topic to what she felt was a less boring one.

Usagi shook her head. "None since the defeat of Galaxia…"

"That's good," Seiya said, nodding.

Pink hair caught Seiya's attention. She looked at Chibiusa. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you."

"I'm Chibiusa," Chibiusa introduced. "I'm the future daughter of Usagi and Mamo-chan in the 30th century."

Seiya's eyes darkened. What? How could that be? She bit her lip and clenched her fist. She hadn't expected this.

"I'm Seiya. Seiya Kou. I helped them defeat Galaxia while searching for our princess, Princess Kakyuu," Seiya said after what felt like forever.

"Ah! I've heard so much about you guys!" Chibiusa said excitedly.

Seiya, who was now very uncomfortable, got to her feet.

"Sorry. Please excuse me. I don't mean to be abrupt, but I just remembered that Taiki, Yaten, and I had somewhere to be. Forgive us for intruding on your beach day," Seiya said, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Taiki and Yaten exchanged looks. Taiki was confused and Yaten was annoyed.

"C'mon, guys," Seiya said as she gestured for them to get up and follow her.

"Damn, what a bother," Yaten mumbled. "She makes no sense."

"Not now, Healer," Taiki hissed.

"We'll be seeing you," Taiki said to everyone when she got to her feet.

Seiya didn't say anything. She turned on her heel, signaling for Taiki and Yaten to follow. They left the beach without another word, leaving a confused and silent senshi team behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What a day," Usagi said as she flopped onto her bed she shared with Mamoru.

"Yeah," Mamoru agreed, sitting on his side.

"It was nice seeing Seiya-chan, Taiki-chan, and Yaten-chan again. It will definitely take some getting used to though," Usagi said with a chuckle.

The couple changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Usagi faced Mamoru and stroked his hair. She couldn't quite read his expression, which made her frown.

"What's up, Mamo-chan?" she asked.

"Nothing, really. I just think it's random that they came back. We've never had any outside allies come back and actually visit us…" Mamoru responded, not meeting Usagi's eyes.

A small smile crept over Usagi's lips. "You don't like Seiya, do you?"

Mamoru didn't answer.

Usagi grabbed his hand and kissed his fingertips. "It's all right, Mamo-chan. Nothing is going to happen. No new enemies or…whatever else you could be imagining. We're getting married soon."

"Yeah." Mamoru met Usagi's eyes and gave her a small smile. Usagi could easily tell, however, that there was more on Mamoru's mind. She knew if she pressed for answers that it wouldn't help the situation and she wouldn't get any sort of answers.

"We should get some sleep now. I'm really tired," Usagi said, rolling over onto her side. "Good night, Mamo-chan. Have sweet dreams."

"You too, Usako," Mamoru responded as he turned off the lights.

_Usagi found herself standing in an elegant room, wearing an equally elegant and very familiar white gown. She felt like she was younger. _

"_Serenity-hime," came the voice of Sailor Venus. _

_Usagi, as Princess Serenity, turned automatically and faced Venus. She smiled and felt hopeful. _

"_They're here. The queen requests your presence by her side," Venus continued. _

_Serenity's smile grew bigger. She followed Venus out of her room and found her mother at the bottom of the staircase in the middle of the grand foyer. Four figures stood with the queen, as well as Luna and Artemis at the queen's heels. _

_A head turned and looked up at the princess and smiled at her. Usagi's heart raced and she rushed down the stairs, nearly falling. _

"_Serenity…" the queen sighed. She was doing her best not to laugh. She loved her daughter, no matter how clumsy or excited she got. _

"_My apologies for being late," Princess Serenity said, bowing to the visitors. When she pulled herself up, she found herself facing Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker of planet Kinmoku. Fighter winked at the princess, causing a rosy color to dust the princess' cheeks. _

_The meeting carried on between the royals and the accompanying senshi until they decided to move to another room. During this time, Serenity grabbed Fighter and quietly pulled her away, off to a separate location where they could be alone. Usually they took no notice since Serenity had Venus constantly distract everyone so they wouldn't know the princess and Fighter had departed. _

_Serenity shut the door behind her. She and Fighter had found themselves in library this time. _

"_Ah, alone at last. Away from all that stuffy business," Fighter said with a smile. _

_Serenity ran into Fighter's arms and embraced her. "I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too, Odango," Fighter said affectionately. She caressed Serenity's hair. _

_Serenity looked up at Fighter and locked eyes with her. Fighter cupped her face with her hands and gently pulled her up to kiss her. Each time they kissed, it felt more urgent and passionate than the last. This alarmed both of them; mainly Serenity. She couldn't understand what it meant. _

_When they broke away, Serenity looked up at Fighter once more. _

"_Why?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky with worry. _

"_I don't know…" Fighter answered. "I'm worried we will be discovered. Our love is…"_

_Serenity put a finger to Fighter's lips. "I know. But I'll find a way to fix that. You'll see, Fight-chan."_

_Fighter smiled and blushed slightly. She loved the nickname the princess had come up with for her. _

"_I love you," Serenity said, removing her finger and quickly replacing her finger with her lips. _

"_I love you too, Odango. I love you to Kinmoku and back," Fighter replied. _

_Serenity smiled and embraced Fighter tightly. _

"_Usagi…"_

"_Usagi…"_

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi's eyes fluttered open. Luna was sitting on Usagi's chest, looking down at her. Usagi blinked a few times and sat up, her hand flying to her forehead.

"What…what was _that_?" Usagi mumbled to herself.

"What was what? Is something wrong?" Luna asked, settling in Usagi's lap.

Usagi stared at her blanket. She didn't say anything.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.

It was a moment before Usagi snapped out of it. She stared at Luna for a moment, finally realizing Luna had been talking to her.

"Sorry…" Usagi apologized.

"Is something the matter?" Luna asked, concern growing.

"What? Oh. N-no. I just had a strange dream is all," Usagi said, laughing nervously.

"Well, you slept straight through breakfast. You're supposed to be meeting up with everyone at Crown Parlor for lunch. Or did you forget?" Luna sassed.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Thanks, Luna," Usagi said as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Where'd Mamo-chan go?" she asked as she began to change and get ready for the day.

"He went to the library to study," Luna answered.

"Ah. Okay."

Once Usagi was finished getting ready, Luna hopped onto her shoulder and they made their commute via foot to the Crown Parlor. It was another warm day, same as the day before. Wisps of clouds decorated the sky. Perhaps rain was in the future forecast. Usagi loved it.

Usagi made it to the Crown Parlor and took her seat with everyone.

"Finally. Everyone's all here," Minako said, putting her glass of soda down on the table. "Now we can finally know the good news!"

"News? What news?" Usagi asked, puzzled.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Michiru asked.

"How about at the same time?" Haruka suggested with a sly smile.

"Tell us what?" Usagi pressed.

"We're getting married!" Haruka and Michiru said at the same time.

"REALLY?" Everyone said at the say time.

Haruka and Michiru both nodded, blushing slightly.

"Damn, it's about time!" Usagi said with a smile. "Congratulations!"

"That is so awesome! Congrats!" Rei said with a smile.

"That's truly wonderful," Ami chimed in.

"Do you have a set date?" Minako asked.

"Soon. We're going to have a summer wedding. We were thinking July 8th," Haruka answered.

"That is soon!" Makoto said.

"We know. We've already started making the arrangements," Michiru said with a smile.

"I'm just glad you're finally making it official," Usagi said beaming at the couple.

Idle chatter about the wedding ensued. Usagi couldn't believe that Haruka and Michiru were getting married. What she also couldn't believe was the fact that Mamoru never discussed with her about their own wedding. Not since she was given the engagement ring a couple years ago. The subject would be mentioned in passing, such as when Usagi mentioned it the previous night to Mamoru, but they never sat and talked about the occasion or made any plans. And here were Haruka and Michiru, already basically married and making it official as soon as possible…and Usagi sat with Mamoru, making no plans about it.

"What's eating you, Usagi-chan?" Rei whispered in Usagi's ear.

"Hmm?" Usagi turned her head and looked at Rei. "What do you mean?"

"You look completely sad. Just a moment ago you were ecstatic for Haruka-san's and Michiru-san's wedding," Rei replied.

"I am! I can't wait to go," Usagi said, trying to combat Rei.

Rei frowned. "Come with me."

Rei pulled Usagi from the booth they were sitting at and dragged Usagi outside. Rei sat on a rail guard next to the road and looked at Usagi.

"Okay, talk to me," Rei said.

"What's to talk about?" Usagi asked as innocently as she could.

"I know you think no one can tell, but we can. Something is troubling you, Usagi-chan," Rei said to her, crossing her arms.

"But there's not!" Usagi insisted.

"Usagi…" Rei said in what Usagi knew as a warning voice.

Usagi sighed. "Okay. But keep this to yourself, please?"

* * *

"How could it be that they have a child? Especially one that travels back in time," Seiya asked angrily. She pounded her fist against the wall. "Is the future really set in stone like this?"

"The future is never set in stone," Taiki answered, though the question wasn't directed at her.

"Clearly it is!" Seiya spat back.

"Did you think this was going to be a cake walk, Fighter? That you'd just return to Earth and sweep that girl off her feet? You knew she already had a boyfriend and a promised future with him," Taiki spat back.

Seiya lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Cold, Maker," Yaten responded.

"As cold as that may be, it's the truth. You insisted upon returning here and seeing her and seeing if you could sweep her off her feet. You should have expected a great challenge with a girl like her," Taiki responded coolly.

"But we had a past! We were lovers! We were each other's' first loves!" Seiya said turning to Taiki. Her frustration was clear.

"Yes. _Had. _Keyword here. As in, in the past. A thousand years ago," Taiki said folding her arms.

"You always feel something for your first love. Always," Seiya responded.

No one said anything.

"Well, they're not married yet. So there's still time. Just treat Mamoru like a rival," Yaten suggested, breaking the tense silence.

"Yeah. That's the best plan you've got, Fighter," Taiki added.

Seiya exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. What could she possibly do? How could she possibly compete? Mamoru has a promised future with Usagi…and a child. Was there truly a way Seiya could compete with a current love with a former love?

Seiya opened her eyes. "That's all I can do," she agreed.

* * *

Seiya strolled through the park, after leaving Taiki and Yaten claiming she needed some air. So many things ran through mind and drove her crazy. She didn't know what to do.

"Maybe this was a bad idea after all," Seiya mumbled, placing her hands behind her head. "Perhaps I should just return to Kinmoku with Maker and Healer and just press onward there and focus on the reconstruction process and try and forget…"

Seiya had already tried that though, hence why she was even on Earth in the first place. She knew she couldn't; it was impossible. It had been at least a couple of years since she had seen Usagi before returning back to Earth and nothing had helped.

She looked around to see if anyone was around. With the coast clear, she let out an frustrated, pain filled yell. She dropped to her knees, holding back tears.

"Seiya-chan?"

Seiya's heart stopped. Her blood ran cold. That voice. _Her _voice. She was here and she heard that. She opened her eyes and turned her head to face her beautiful blonde haired princess she longed for; the one she had always longed for, even a thousand years ago.

"H-hi, Odango," Seiya said as she gathered herself to her feet, face bright red.

"You okay?" Usagi asked.

Seiya nodded. It donned on her. Usagi was alone. She could finally talk to her without anyone around, especially Mamoru. Her first stroke of luck.

"I was just, frustrated. I needed some air but clearly it wasn't helping me out," Seiya said with a nervous laugh.

Usagi smiled at her, a rather sweet smile.

Seiya's heart melted.

"What brings you here, Odango?" Seiya asked, breaking the silence.

"I needed air too. I needed to be alone to gather my thoughts," Usagi answered with a sigh.

"Well, I'm here to listen," Seiya said with a smile.

Usagi smiled back. "You know, somehow, being with you Seiya-chan, puts my mind at ease. It's like all my problems just…disappear. You make me feel better."

Seiya blushed bright red again. _You know, somehow, being with you Seiya-chan, puts my mind at ease. It's like all my problems just…disappear. You make me feel better._

"W-would you like to go swing?" Seiya offered, gesturing to the nearby playground.

"I'd love to, Seiya-chan," Usagi replied with a smile.

Deciding to take the risk, Seiya held her arm out for Usagi, which Usagi happily accepted. Seiya led Usagi over to the swings, where Usagi settled on one and Seiya pushed her.

With each passing moment with Usagi, Seiya felt her love for her increase. She was falling harder and harder for her and all Seiya could do was hope that somehow, some way, a love was blossoming again in Usagi's heart for her. Seiya's time was limited, but she swore to herself that she would use every moment of time given to her to win Usagi over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"As leader of the Sagittarius Senshi, I say absolutely not!"

Sailor Sagittarii stood before Princess Kakyuu. Her hair was a long, silvery purple color. Her sailor fuku was black with silvery purple trimming. The outfit was similar to the regular senshi fuku, though it was composed of two pieces, similar to a two piece bathing suit. Her eyes were a deep purple color, gleaming with anger.

"But –" Princess Kakyuu tried.

"No. She has a duty to us. To the Sagittarius constellation. To _you_," Sailor Sagittarii interrupted.

"That may be, but I allow my senshi to follow their own paths," Princess Kakyuu replied, anger beginning to lace in her tone. "And she is one of _my_ senshi."

"Ultimately, she is _mine_, and she must oblige to what I command," Sailor Sagittarii spat.

"She ultimately became _mine_ when you assigned her to me. It's as if you are giving a gift. Once you hand it over to the one you desire to have it, it is theirs forever more. As in, no longer yours," Princess Kakyuu countered.

"How dare you speak to me like this!" Sailor Sagittarii said angrily, drawing her bow. "She has a duty. Furthermore, she cannot be with the White Moon Princess. She is not royalty."

"Status in this universe has nothing to do with love," Princess Kakyuu said, bracing herself in case she needs to transform.

Sailor Sagittarius lowered her bow and shook her head. "No. I will not allow for Sailor Star Fighter to leave her position she has to Kinmoku of the Sagittarius Constellation. Sagittarius Senshi!"

Senshi appeared behind her one by one; Sailor Nunki, Sailor Australis, Sailor Ascella, Sailor Tau, and Sailor Kaus.

"We _will_ bring her back. And mark my words, this will not happen again," Sailor Sagittarii informed Princess Kakyuu. In the next instant, the senshi were gone and Princess Kakyuu was left alone in her palace shaken up.

"Sailor Sagittarii…what…happened to you?" Princess Kakyuu wondered, falling to her knees. "Has Chaos finally reached your heart?"

Princess Kakyuu sat silent for a moment, deciding upon what she must do.

"I must go to them and help them," the princess decided, getting to her feet. She stuck her hand in the air and in an instant transformed into Sailor Kakyuu. In another instant, she disappeared, making her way to Earth.

* * *

_Usagi stood in a flower meadow. The day was amazingly perfect; the sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. The air was still and the flowers all around her were every color imaginable. The grass was green and silky smooth. Usagi felt she had died and gone to heaven._

_As Usagi made her way towards the middle of the meadow, she stopped when she saw a little girl standing a few feet away. The little girl largely resembled her. She had shining, innocent blue eyes, long, dark pink hair that were pulled into triangular buns like Chibiusa's, but rather than being fashioned outward like Chibiusa's, the little girl's hair grew outward like Usagi's. She wore an elementary school uniform and was immensely adorable. She looked around six or seven. _

_The appearance of the little girl made Usagi stop in her tracks. Why did she look so much like her? Who was she? _

_The little girl bent down and picked a bright pink flower. When she pulled herself back up, she spotted Usagi and gave her a small wave and a smile. Usagi smiled and waved back. _

"_Seiya-mama!" the little girl cried out. _

_A woman appeared in an elegant navy blue gown with light blue trimming. She looked stunningly beautiful. Suddenly, it dawned on Usagi. This woman was Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter. And that little girl that stood before her was Seiya's daughter. _

_Usagi smiled again, eyes softening. She was so delighted to know that Seiya was finally going to meet someone and become a beautiful mother to a little girl. She always figured Seiya would be a great parent. But who was the little girl's father? _

_Seiya picked up the little girl and embraced her tightly. _

"_Where's -mama?" the little girl asked. The name was fuzzy to Usagi so she didn't catch it. She couldn't tell if the little girl was asking a question and saying "Seiya-mama" or asking about another mother she had, implying that she had two mothers. _

_Seiya smiled. "-mama is saving the day. Would you like to hear a story?"_

_So the little girl had two mothers. Interesting. But who? How? Why was she even seeing this scene?_

Usagi's eyes fluttered open from the streaming sunlight that entered her bedroom and fell on her face. Usagi sat up and sighed. It was a sweet dream, but it made absolutely no sense to her.

Her cell phone began to ring on her nightstand, distracting her from her thoughts about her dream.

"Hey lazy Usagi! Did you forget that we were meeting Haruka-san and Michiru-san today at the Imperial Catering Plaza to try out food for their wedding? I would think you of all people would remember a day where you got to eat a bunch of food," came Rei's voice through the phone.

"Oh, that's today huh? Were we supposed to meet them early? It's only 9…" Usagi said, stifling a yawn.

"We're meeting at 10 and I know you Usagi-chan…" Rei said matter-of-factly.

"Okay. I'll be there soon! Wait for me!" Usagi said cheerfully. She hung up the phone and quickly pulled herself together to go meet up with her friends.

"Luna! Are you coming with?" Usagi called.

"Of course," Mamoru said, stepping into the doorway holding Luna.

"Oh Mamo-chan! You're here! Are you coming with us to the Catering Plaza?" Usagi asked, beaming.

"I am," Mamoru said with a smile. "I told them I'd be there as well."

Usagi embraced Mamoru in a tight hug. "I'm so happy! Perhaps we can get started on our own wedding preparations!"

"Uh…yeah, m-maybe," Mamoru stumbled.

Usagi furrowed her brow, excitement quickly draining from her and let go of Mamoru. Why would he respond that way?

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi began.

"Y'know, maybe we can talk about this another time. I have to go see if Chibiusa and Diana are ready to know," Mamoru said nervously. He departed from the room, leaving Luna and Usagi alone.

"Why…Mamo-chan? Are you having second thoughts…?" Usagi muttered to herself. She shook her head and continued getting ready.

Once everyone was ready to go, the three of them, plus cats, made their way down to the Imperial Catering Plaza where they were greeted by Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and a business woman intent on selling themselves to the future brides.

"I could always handle desserts," Makoto was mentioning to Haruka and Michiru.

"We would be honored and delighted…but wouldn't that be a bit much?" Haruka said, folding her arms. "I don't want to overwhelm you…"

"We're having a small wedding, Haruka. There won't be an abundance of people," Michiru said, shaking her head.

"How many?" Makoto asked.

"Honestly? Probably just you guys. We've been so busy that, we haven't really been able to run around and maintain friendships," Michiru admitted.

"That won't be any trouble at all. Leave the desserts to me," Makoto said with a smile.

"Alright, if you're sure… How much do you charge?" Haruka asked.

"No charge for you guys. You're family," Makoto said firmly.

Haruka and Michiru smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey, hey, hey! How about some food? I'm starving," Usagi interrupted.

"Oh, Usagi-chan," Rei sighed.

"What? That's what we're here for, right?" Usagi asked. Her stomach growled, proving her statement to be correct.

"That is correct!" The business lady of the catering business interrupted. "And I have quite the options available for such a marvelous occasion."

"So formal…" Usagi whispered.

* * *

"I love this penthouse!" Yaten said, pressing a hand against a window and looking out it. "So many windows…this was a great choice, Fighter."

Seiya leaned against the piano keys, making various notes ring out.

"Still in a slump?" Taiki asked her.

"I keep thinking about last night…" Seiya mumbled. "I want to be with her so bad…"

"Mamoru's your rival. Remember that. You have just as much of a chance of winning her over as he has to keeping her," Yaten said, turning her attention to Seiya.

"Those stakes are pretty high for him…" Seiya sighed.

"I feel they're pretty high for you as well, after what you told us happened last night," Taiki said, leaning against their baby grand piano.

"You think so?" Seiya asked, looking between Taiki and Yaten. Both nodded at her.

Seiya smiled and turned her attention to the piano. "I want to write her a song…"

"You're not thinking of resurrecting the Three Lights are you?" Yaten asked, cringing.

Seiya chuckled and shook her head. "No. This would be a personal song, meant just for her."

There was a knock on the door. Taiki strode over to the door and found Princess Kakyuu in civilian form standing before her.

"Kakyuu-hime!" Taiki said in surprise. She quickly bowed to her princess. Seiya and Yaten rushed over and did the same.

"What brings you here?" Yaten asked.

"Please, call me Makino in this form. May I come in?" The princess asked.

"Of course," Taiki said, stepping out of the way.

Makino came in and took a seat on the couch with Taiki shutting the door behind her. Yaten headed over to the kitchen and began brewing osmanthus tea.

"What brings you here?" Taiki asked again, taking a seat on the couch across from Makino. Seiya and Yaten joined her on the couch facing Makino.

"Trouble," Makino said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked.

"Sailor Sagittarii. She is very displeased that I have allowed you to come here to win the heart over of the White Moon Princess," Makino explained. "She is on her way here to basically drag you back."

"I always figured she was a short tempered bitch…" Yaten said shaking her head.

"Yaten!" Makino snapped at Yaten.

"Sorry, but it's true, obviously. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here," Yaten said, lowering her head in a sort of bow to her princess.

"Why is she angry?" Seiya asked.

"She says you have a duty to me and to the Sagittarius Constellation that you cannot abandon. She also says that she will not allow you to do this, as head of the Sagittarius Senshi. And that the White Moon Princess is royal and since you are not, she forbids this love," Makino explained.

Seiya clenched her fist. "She doesn't get to decide what I do with my life!"

"I know. That's why I am here. To help you fight," Makino said.

"What will be her objective?" Taiki asked. "Is she on her way here to drag Seiya back or does she have another strategy that she feels will be effective?"

Makino shook her head. "I have no idea. I just know that she is angry and on her way to Earth. I feel part of this is due to Chaos finally reaching her heart. It's been enough time for Chaos to be reborn and begin to spread darkness around."

"This isn't fair!" Seiya said angrily.

"There's not much we can do about it, Fighter…" Taiki said, folding her arms. "Except for fight. Unless you want to go back to Kinmoku."

"No! If I were going to give up that easily, I would have never came here in the first place," Seiya said shaking her head.

"Calm down, Seiya," Taiki said gently. "We're all here for you."

Yaten headed over to the kitchen and finished brewing the osmanthus tea. She poured everyone a cup and returned to the living room.

"We won't let you go through this alone," Taiki continued. "Your princess is even here to defend you and help you."

"Yes, absolutely. Thank you Healer," Makino said taking her cup of tea. "You are my senshi, contrary to what Sailor Sagittarii thinks. I will always be there for you, as you have been there for me. We're a family."

Seiya looked at everyone in disbelief.

"Thank you…everyone…"

* * *

"I wonder who the White Moon Princess is…" Sailor Kaus wondered aloud to her senshi teammates.

Sailor Kaus wore a sailor fuku the same as Sailor Sagittarii, but instead of silvery purple trimming, she had light blue trimming. Her hair was also light blue and she had grey eyes.

"A bit silly to assign us a mission without mentioning what the target looks like, isn't it?" Sailor Tau agreed.

"I'll bet that Sagittarii-sama doesn't even know what the White Moon Princess looks like," Sailor Ascella said, shaking her head.

"All I know is, you better hurry up and pick a target you think is the White Moon Princess, otherwise Sagittarii-sama will be pissed," Sailor Ascella said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sailor Kaus groaned. "I guess we'll start with her. She's pretty enough to be a princess."

Sailor Kaus picked up a picture of the catering business woman of Imperial Catering Plaza. "So…what do we do? Just…attack?"

"No, that sounds sloppy. You should attack and see if you can extract the…what did Sagittarii-sama call it? The Silver Illusionary Crystal. If that appears, you've found the White Moon Princess. And from there, Sagittarii-sama said to bring the princess back to her," Sailor Ascella explained.

"We're extracting star seeds? Are you serious? Sailor Galaxia already did that. How boring," Sailor Kaus whined. "Can't Sagittarii-sama be more original?"

"How else are we gonna find it?" Sailor Tau asked.

"You lure out Sailor Moon. Once you do that, you capture her and bring her to me," Sailor Sagittarii explained, stepping out of the shadows.

"Sagittarii-sama!" her senshi said, bowing.

"How should we lure her out?" Sailor Kaus asked.

"By means of attack. You attack the Earth and its people however you see fit. Get creative," Sailor Sagittarii explained. "Once you do that, Sailor Moon will come running."

"Sounds easy enough…" Sailor Kaus said, nodding.

"Doesn't it?" Sailor Sagittarii said. "So I don't expect failure."

"Yes ma'am," Sailor Kaus said, nodding. She did a backflip and teleported out of Sagittarii's hideaway and arriving on Earth.

* * *

"All of that was so yummy, thank you Haruka-san, Michiru-san," Usagi said as they left the catering plaza.

"It was our pleasure," Michiru said with a giggle.

"The food is going to be so fantastic," Makoto said in agreement.

"Uh huh, agreed," Minako said with a smile. She patted her stomach in delight.

"Well, we should probably head home now. I appreciate you all coming with us today," Haruka said with a smile.

"It was our pleasure!" Everyone said together. Michiru giggled.

Suddenly, there was a scream from behind them. Everyone turned toward the sound.

"No…" Usagi breathed.

"It can't be…" Chibiusa said, shaking her head.

"That's our cue. Michiru! Setsuna! Hotaru!" Haruka said drawing out her transformation stick.

In an instant, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru transformed into Eternal Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn and headed for the scream.

"Ready guys?" Rei asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Pink Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

The inner senshi ran after the outer senshi towards the scream. When they arrived at the scene, the found an unknown person, who appeared to be a senshi, attacking the business woman of the catering company.

"What in the hell?" Sailor Jupiter said, surprised.

"Oh, so you're the famous senshi of the White Moon. I am Sailor Kaus of the Sagittarius Constellation. I am here for Sailor Moon. Which one of you is Sailor Moon?" Sailor Kaus said, wrapping an arm around the business woman's neck.

"I am!" Sailor Venus said, stepping forward.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. _Minako-chan! No!_

"Oh! Come quietly then and this woman won't get hurt," Sailor Kaus instructed.

"Please…help me…" The business woman struggled.

"Over our dead bodies," Sailor Uranus said angrily. "Space Turbulence!"

Sailor Kaus jumped out of the way of Sailor Uranus' attack.

"My turn. Kaus Star Beam!" Sailor Kaus shouted. She pointed with her index finger like a gun and a laser beam of channeled energy headed straight for the sailor senshi.

Everyone dodged, with Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon shrieking.

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone turned towards the sound of the familiar voice.

The Sailor Starlights and Sailor Kakyuu stood on a lamp post above the battle scene.

"Sailor Kaus, that is enough!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted.

"Oooh Fighter! Just who I wanted to see," Sailor Kaus said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this, Kaus? This is so unlike you," Sailor Star Maker asked.

"I'm under Sagittarii's orders," Sailor Kaus said with a shrug.

"Leave! Now!" Sailor Kakyuu said firmly.

"Or else what?" Sailor Kaus said, getting ready to attack the Starlights.

"You know we overpower you, easily," Sailor Star Healer smirked.

"Oh, you think so? Kaus Star Beam!" Sailor Kaus attacked.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

Sailor Kaus tried to dodge, but got hit by all four attacks from the Starlights and Kakyuu. She shrieked with pain.

"Still want to challenge us?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"I'll…be back. With a better plan," Sailor Kaus said through gritted teeth. She walked forward and disappeared.

The senshi looked up at the Starlights, puzzled.

"What's…going on?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I have a new plan," Sailor Sagittarii informed her senshi team. "Since you clearly cannot do something very basic."

Sagittarii's team turned and faced her, curiosity written all over their faces.

"You will capture and bring to me Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer. You will also capture Kakyuu and anyone else that just happens to interfere," Sailor Sagittarii explained.

"How?" Sailor Kaus asked.

"When the time is right, of course. When Fighter has let her guard down. When they've all let their guard down," Sailor Sagittarii said.

"That'll be a bit hard now, since they'll be expecting us. Sailor Kaus has already attacked," Sailor Tau said shaking her head.

"Quiet! We shall lay low and watch them. We will find out the Earth's senshi identities and then we will attack when they least expect it," Sailor Sagittarii said with anger rising in her voice. "I will not have anyone defy me and my command."

"Yes, Sagittarii-sama," her senshi responded in unison.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Haruka demanded, shoving Seiya up against the shrine wall.

Seiya gritted her teeth and shoved Haruka off of her.

"Answer me!" Haruka yelled.

The senshi sat together outside of Rei's shrine, each watching with concern. Minako had her arms wrapped around Usagi for added comfort. Makino held her senshi back.

Seiya lowered her eyes. She couldn't tell her the truth. Not the whole truth. Then they'd know that the Sagittarius Senshi were here for her and that they were being attacked because of her. That would royally piss off the outer senshi of the solar system and Seiya had thrown too much away for this. For _her princess_.

"That was one of the Sagittarius Senshi. I don't know why they were here. Sailor Kaus…didn't really seem like herself…" Seiya finally said, shaking her head. "They're old friends…they work with us in the Sagittarius constellation…but something isn't right. She behaved strangely."

Haruka folded her arms. "Are you linked to this? As protector of the Moon Princess I must know. For her protection."

Seiya shook her head. "I just told you, we're old friends. Why would I be linked to this?"

"Perhaps now you are the enemy!" Haruka said threateningly. She cracked her knuckles.

"Haruka-san!" Usagi said startled.

Haruka didn't glance her way.

"I am not your enemy," Seiya stated cooly.

"Then why are you here?" Michiru chimed in.

"We're here to visit," Taiki said simply. "Are we never allowed to visit?"

"None of our allies have ever taken that gesture to visit _seriously_. They're usually too busy living out their lives and fulfilling their duties elsewhere," Haruka answered.

"Well, we did," Yaten said cooly. "And we're not leaving any time soon. Everyone else is on good terms with us and want us here."

"Hmph. We're watching you. Any mishaps…any funny business…and you are our enemy," Haruka said turning on her heel. Michiru linked arms with her and the two walked off, followed by Setsuna and Hotaru. Minako embraced Usagi even tighter.

Usagi looked up at Seiya, her eyes deeply concerned. "Seiya-chan…"

Seiya looked down at Usagi and gave her a gentle smile. "I'm alright, Odango. I promise."

Usagi just kept her eyes locked on Seiya.

"Shall I take you for ice cream?" Seiya asked with a wink.

A smile slowly appeared on Usagi's face. "Sure!"

Minako looked at Usagi with concern. "Usagi…"

Usagi pressed her forehead to Minako's. "I'm alright."

Minako nodded and then kissed Usagi on the forehead. "Return her at a reasonable time."

"Will do," Seiya said with a smile.

Usagi got to her feet and she walked off with Seiya. Minako looked around at her remaining friends, concern still on her face.

"What about Mamoru-san?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Rei admitted.

"It seems innocent enough…" Ami added. "Besides, Usagi is engaged and Seiya is a woman."

"Love knows no gender…" Makoto said softly. "Seiya's loved her since we battled Galaxia…and it's obvious that Usagi has some kind of strong feelings for her…"

Minako nodded. "I get that…definitely. It's like they were automatically drawn to each other…"

"Do you think this has anything to do with the past?" Ami asked.

"I thought we knew everything there is to know about the past," Makoto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Unless there's something they don't want us to know…" Minako said with a frown.

"Why would that be?" Rei asked.

"I'll talk to Artemis when I get home…" Minako said softly.

* * *

"Feel better, Odango?" Seiya asked with a smile.

Seiya and Usagi sat in an ice cream parlor. Usagi was working on a hot fudge sundae and Seiya had a banana split in front of her.

"Yes!" Usagi managed between spoonfuls. She smiled to reassure Seiya.

Usagi was being truthful. She found herself rather comfortable and at ease whenever she was with Seiya. She couldn't explain what it was or why…but whenever she was with Seiya, she automatically relaxed. Especially when Seiya hugged her… And then there was that dream she had...what did that mean? Was it real? Was it pretend? Is there something inside she doesn't know about?

"Good. I'm glad," Seiya said as she spooned her ice cream into her mouth.

Was this working? Was Seiya unlocking the suppressed love that she and Usagi shared? She couldn't tell. Seiya thought it was working the last time she was on Earth, but it turned out she was just so attached to that Mamoru guy…even without him with her. Usagi was hard to read.

"Want a bite?" Seiya asked, offering her a scoop of ice cream on her spoon.

"Yeah!" Usagi said, her eyes lighting up.

Usagi got on her feet and leaned over the table, opening her mouth and shutting her eyes. Red dusted across Seiya's cheeks at the sight, but she smiled. She spoon fed Usagi a scoop of ice cream and Usagi returned to her seat.

"Mmm! Delicious!" Usagi said with a smile.

Seiya continued to blush. "May I have a bite?"

"What? No way!" Usagi said, pulling her glass of ice cream toward her defensively.

"Oh come on!" Seiya said getting to her feet and reaching for the ice cream.

"No way! Ice cream and I are like this!" Usagi held up a hand and crossed her fingers. Seiya used the opening to snatch Usagi's ice cream and help herself to a bite.

"Hey! You cheated!" Usagi whined.

"But it's so delicious!" Seiya said working on another scoop.

"No!" Usagi said snatching her ice cream back. With this gesture, the spoon flipped backwards and ice cream landed on Seiya's face.

Usagi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, trying to stifle a laugh.

Seiya blinked. "Oh, now you've done it!"

Seiya flung some ice cream at Usagi and it landed in her hair.

"SEIYA-CHAN!" Usagi erupted.

"Hahahaha! That's a good look for you, Odango!" Seiya said through her fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Usagi said angrily. She lodged some ice cream on her spoon, set it on the table, hit the spoon like a catapult and ice cream landed on Seiya's head. "There!"

And an ice cream fight broke out between Usagi and Seiya. It was a ferocious battle, but when ice cream landed on a separate table, the two were kicked out of the ice cream parlor.

"That was really fun, Odango. Thank you," Seiya said as she used a napkin to wipe herself off.

"No, thank _you_, Seiya-chan. You made me feel way better," Usagi said with a smile.

"Would you like to head over to my place to clean up? We don't live far," Seiya asked, gesturing over her shoulder.

"That would be fantastic," Usagi admitted, stifling a chuckle.

Seiya smiled and led the way back to her apartment, making small talk with Usagi and laughing at her appearance with ice cream on her. All in good, playful, fun.

Once they arrived, Seiya unlocked the door and allowed them to go inside. "Anyone home?"

No response.

"Taiki, Yaten, and Makino must be out. That's fine," Seiya said as she shut the door behind herself and Usagi.

"Do you mind if I shower first?" Usagi asked with a smile.

Seiya blushed and nodded. "T-that's fine."

"Will you show me where your bathroom is?" Usagi continued.

Seiya nodded. She led Usagi down the hall and pushed the bathroom door open and flipped on the light.

"Here's a towel…" Seiya handed her a towel from the hall closet beside the bathroom.

"Thank you," Usagi said smiling at Seiya.

"No problem, Odango." She pulled the door shut and headed back into the living room. Seiya collapsed on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table, having the sweetest thoughts dance through her mind, causing herself to blush once more.

"So glad I'm no longer in the body of a man…" Seiya mumbled, eyes still closed.

The sound of water running came on and Seiya knew Usagi was getting into the shower.

Usagi pulled the curtain closed after she climbed into the shower and began to get cleaned up. Her mind was more restless than she had let on from Seiya. She bit her lip as she lathered her hair. Something was there in her chest that she hadn't noticed before. A warm feeling that flared whenever she thought of Seiya or was with Seiya. It made no sense though. She was with Mamoru…she loved Mamoru…this was how it was meant to be…wasn't it? And then there was the dream she had… She and Seiya were so passionate…and it felt so real… Whenever she thought about it, the warmth in her heart intensified. She had never felt this before…not even with Mamoru. The warmth in her chest in regard to Mamoru was completely separate from the warmth she felt for Seiya…and yet it was similar in the kind of warmth that it was. The intensity of the warmth however…was rather different…but why?

Tears stung at Usagi's eyes. She felt like she was betraying Mamoru. They were engaged…this was how it was meant to be. It's how the future was going to play out… She had been planning on this since the Silver Millennium…and Mamoru had been too…right? She just didn't know anymore.

The shower cut off and moments later, Usagi walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her.

"Seiya…" her voice was shaky.

Seiya turned her head and looked at Usagi, whose face was tear streaked.

"Odango…" Seiya said getting to her feet. She walked over to Usagi and placed her hands gently on her shoulders. She ignored the electric sensation from Usagi's bare shoulders under her hands. "What's the matter?"

"I…I don't know…I just don't know. I feel like I shouldn't see you…" Usagi began. "But…I just got here…and we were on great terms when we left…"

"I-I know. B-but, something is changing…but I don't know what. A-and I feel like it isn't fair to Mamo-chan…" Usagi continued.

Seiya's blood turned to ice. What did this mean? What did she mean?

"I…I don't understand… I thought we were having a great time…" Seiya said softly.

"I don't understand either…but I feel like I'm being horrible to Mamo-chan…" Usagi said between sobs.

Aha. So Seiya's plan _was_ working. Usagi did have strong feelings for her, just as she figured she had. It was very apparent when she and the Starlights were here looking for their princess and taking on Galaxia.

"Usagi…" Seiya said seriously. "What you are doing…what's happening here… If it's meant to be…if it's meant to happen…"

Usagi clutched her towel. She felt like it was sudden, but she knew it wasn't. These feelings she felt inside for Seiya had been developing since Seiya was on Earth last. Since Galaxia.

"Usagi…" Seiya hooked a strand of Usagi's hair behind her ear. She placed a hand on the side of her face, gently caressing her with her thumb.

Usagi's heart did a backflip and she bit her lip. Did she want this? Did she want Seiya to touch her like this?

Seiya slowly leaned in, eliminating any distance that was between the two of them.

* * *

"Artemis," Minako said, shutting her bedroom door behind her.

"Mina-chan!" Artemis greeted with a smile. The smile wiped from his face when he saw the expression on Minako's face.

"What is going on with my princess?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, concern appearing on his face.

Minako sat down in front of her bed, bringing herself to be eye level with Artemis.

"Why is she so conflicted with Seiya and Mamoru-san?" Minako asked.

Artemis' eyes widened.

"I knew you knew something…" Minako said reading his expression. "Out with it."

Artemis sighed and sat down. "We can no longer hide all this can we?" he asked to no one in particular. Minako waited.

"Sailor Star Fighter…was…Princess Serenity's first love. And you supported this relationship. You aided it. It was before Prince Endymion. Serenity was young…young and very much in love with Sailor Star Fighter. They wanted to get married…" Artemis said.

"I need to know all of it. The whole story," Minako said, her face suddenly serious.

Artemis nodded. "Your memory…should be restored with this… Close your eyes."

Minako did as she was told. As soon as Artemis began telling the story, images began fluttering behind her eyelids of their past life.

"The two couldn't be together for obvious reasons. First, though it isn't condoned, the Princess couldn't be with a woman. At the time, there was no way for two women to reproduce. If the Princess didn't reproduce, there would be no royal heir. Second, Sailor Star Fighter had a duty as a senshi. She was to protect her own princess and her own world. Princess Kakyuu and Kinmoku. However, neither of them cared about this. And frankly, neither did you. Your love for your princess and the desire for her to be happy outweighed anything that was dubbed as something she couldn't do. So, you helped them secretly meet up."

"But one day they were caught. Queen Serenity, though still on good terms with Kakyuu and Kinmoku, asked for Sailor Star Fighter to no longer return to the Moon. Princess Serenity had a duty as princess, and she had to follow her duty as princess. The Princess and Sailor Star Fighter were devastated. I had never seen the Princess do depressed and heartbroken… Neither had you. We wanted to help but…there was nothing we could do. And then, in her time of sorrow, she got fixated on Earth. She loved looking at it. After awhile, she snuck down there and encountered Endymion and the rest of was history."

"Why did you guys keep this hidden from us?" Minako asked. "Obviously she loves the Prince…"

"Are you sure? Queen Serenity asked us not to restore this piece of the past with you guys because she didn't want the past to repeat itself. She'd rather her daughter be with the Earth Prince, even though that caused a disaster of problems," Artemis continued.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked. Why was all of this surfacing now? What else didn't they know?

"Princess Serenity severed the ties with the Moon and the Earth. She stole Beryl's fiancé. She crumbled that kingdom. But Queen Serenity would much rather her be with Endymion because at least that way, the Princess would produce an heir…" Artemis explained.

Minako sat and stared at Artemis.

"That's…that's horrible! That's so incredibly selfish!" Minako yelled. "The Princess has a right to be with who she wants! To hell with what others want!"

"Minako…"

"No! Usagi-chan has always come through and solved every problem she's encountered one way or another. Surely she would've solved this one," Minako explained.

"You don't understand…" Artemis said shaking his head.

"You don't understand, Artemis. Usagi was supposed to be with Seiya, not Mamoru-san. But since everyone meddled with their business, well, this is the result!" Minako explained. "This whole thing!"

Artemis sighed. "Stop being so excited…"

"Seiya knows, doesn't she? She knows the past," Minako said.

"Princess Kakyuu was supposed to keep it hidden from her…but I'd assume that she too knows. I wouldn't be surprised if Seiya is here to win Usagi back," Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Well, then I will definitely support Usagi-chan, no matter what she chooses. But shame on you for being like this. For doing this to Usagi-chan…" Minako said, crossing her arms.

"I was following Queen Serenity's orders. That doesn't necessarily mean I agree with them," Artemis countered.

"Well, if that's true, I believe Usagi-chan has a right to know. And you'd better talk to Luna about talking to her on it. Because Usagi is starting to have dreams of the past. Sooner or later, she's going to figure it all out. Especially with Seiya here," Minako said. "Don't stand in her way again."

Artemis sighed. "Yeah. We can no longer avoid this."

* * *

Usagi lay on her side of the bed, wide awake and fingers pressed to her lips. How could she tell Mamoru? She looked over at his sleeping form and bit her lip. How could something so wrong…so, so wrong, feel so right? And how could she tell Mamoru? How could she tell him that another person…kissed her…? She cheated.

Fucking cheated.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut. She felt like she was going to explode inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_"Come on, I want to show you my favorite place!" Princess Serenity said happily, grabbing Sailor Star Fighter's hand. _

"_Where are we going?" Fighter asked as she was dragged along by Princess Serenity. _

"_You'll see!" Princess Serenity said delighted. _

_They burst out a door and suddenly the two were standing in the middle of a magnificent garden. Purple and white flowers surrounded them. Fighter saw that crimson rose bushes served as the border wall of the garden. An angel fountain sat in the middle, streaming water completely crystal clear. Weeping willows sat here and there, adding to the beauty and wonder of the garden. It was truly a magnificent and beautiful garden. Fighter had never seen anything like it. She was speechless._

"_Do you like it?" Serenity asked, turning to face Fighter. She wrapped her arms comfortably around Fighter's waist. _

"_It's…stunning. Gorgeous," Fighter said in awe. _

"_Good! I'm glad!" The Princess said delighted. She took Fighter by the hand once more and led her to a specific tree. _

"_This is my favorite tree," Princess Serenity said, taking a seat beneath one of the weeping willows. _

"_Oh? Is that so?" Fighter asked, looking up at the branches. "Any particular reason why?"_

_Serenity shook her head. "Nope. I just like it. I was just drawn to this one."_

_Fighter smiled and chuckled softly. "You're so adorable, you goofball." _

_She sat down beside the Princess, who immediately wrapped her arms around Fighter's neck and connected her lips to the senshi's. They remained this way for awhile, until Fighter found herself being pulled downward onto the Princess. It was in this moment of love, passion, and magic, that Fighter and Serenity both knew that there was no turning back._

The scene dissolved and was replaced by another.

It was the night of a masquerade ball. Princess Serenity donned on a colorful dress and matching mask. Almost instantly, Sailor Star Fighter, donned in a blue dress and matching mask, found the Princess.

"_Shall we dance?" Fighter asked the Princess quietly with a smile._

_The Princess blushed and smiled. She nodded and slipped her hand into Fighter's. The two twirled around the room, wrapped up in only each other and the music. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. Especially the eyes that were on the two of them. _

"_Where did you learn how to dance, Fight-chan?" Serenity asked in awe._

"_It's a secret," Fighter said with a wink._

"_You're so mean to me," Serenity playfully whined. _

_Fighter chuckled. _

"_You aren't so bad yourself, Princess," Fighter replied._

"_That's because I have you as my dance partner. You sweep me off my feet, literally," the Princess said. She looked down and her feet were a couple inches off the ground. _

"_That's only happened a couple times. Don't lie, you're a great dancer," Fighter said returning Serenity to the ground. _

_They danced their way out onto the balcony where they could be alone and continued to dance some more. After some time, their dancing pulled them into a kiss. Serenity swore that night that each time she was with Fighter, it was magic. _

_The scene dissolved once again and was replaced by a new one._

"Serenity-hime!" Sailor Venus called as she dashed down the hall to Princess Serenity's room.

_It was too late. _

_Queen Serenity was standing beside Princess Serenity, gripping her wrist so the princess had to remain by her side. The Queen wore a melancholy expression on her face. Venus couldn't tell if this was due to her having to spit up the Princess and Sailor Star Fighter, as if she didn't want to, or if it was because the Princess was seeing Sailor Star Fighter. _

_Sailor Star Fighter stood across from the Queen and Princess, beside Princess Kakyuu. She bit her lip. Venus saw Fighter's eyes starting to water. _

"_I'm afraid, Kakyuu-hime, that I'm going to have to ask you to no longer bring Sailor Star Fighter with you on your journeys here," Queen Serenity said softly. _

_Princess Serenity looked up at her mother, horrified. Venus saw that the Princess's eyes were already quite red and that her face was tear-stained and pale. Serenity literally looked as if her mother was ripping her heart straight out of her chest. The sight made Venus' own heart ache. _

"_W-why? Y-you can't!" Princess Serenity choked._

_Queen Serenity let out a sigh and Princess Kakyuu hung her head. She too was wearing a melancholy expression. _

"_I'm sorry, sweetie but this cannot be," Queen Serenity said gently. _

_The Princess couldn't find any words. She was devastated. She wiggled out of her mother's grip and ran to Fighter so she could give her one final hug. _

"_Odango…" Fighter said, embracing the smaller blonde. She pressed her face into Princess Serenity's hair, trying to prevent herself from crying. _

_Princess Serenity sobbed into Fighter's chest. She begged for her mother to allow for her to see Fighter once more but her mother said nothing. _

_Fighter pulled her head away and tipped Princess Serenity's chin up so she could look into her sapphire blue eyes. _

"_I love you," Fighter said seriously. "I always will."_

"_I love you too, Fight-chan…" Princess Serenity managed. "To Kinmoku and back?"_

_Fighter smiled and nodded. "To Kinmoku and back." _

Usagi opened her eyes. Every night now she was having these kinds of dreams. She was starting to question whether or not they were real since she had only ever heard of her time being spent with Prince Endymion in the past. Usagi couldn't help but wonder if her mind was making up stories of the past due to how she was currently feeling. And each time she thought this and she had these dreams, she felt as though she was betraying Mamoru.

Usagi had decided several days back to just stay away from Seiya, in hopes that these dreams and feelings would go away and that she could return to how things were with Mamoru. Unfortunately in doing so, she also distanced herself from Mamoru. She was so wrapped up in her sadness and feeling like she was betraying him that she didn't know how to face him. It was like a vicious cycle she didn't know how to escape.

The phone rang. Again and again. Usagi knew that it was Seiya trying to get ahold of her. She's been trying every day to try and get ahold of Usagi. As the days continued, Seiya was beginning to get the hint, calling less frequently. However, her persistence had her calling at least once a day. Usagi hated this.

Mamoru appeared in the bedroom doorway. He looked rather sad when his eyes locked with Usagi's.

"I'm going out…" he said softly.

Usagi lowered her head and nodded. "Okay. See you when you get back. Be safe."

"Usako…" Mamoru began. He shook his head, turned and left. He didn't even know what to say or what to do. Something was wrong with Usagi and he didn't know how to fix it.

Mamoru shoved his hands in his pockets and decided to walk from his apartment down to the Crown Parlor for some fresh air. A cup of tea could be just the pick-me-up that he needed to help him feel better. And perhaps help him figure out what was going on with his fiancée and potential ways to fix it.

When he walked inside the parlor, he spotted Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna sitting in a booth by the window. Haruka and Michiru made eye contact with him and smiled. He gave them a weary smile in return and made his way over to them.

"Hello, Mamoru-san," Michiru greeted.

Setsuna moved toward the window to make room for Mamoru to sit comfortably with them. As soon as he sat down, a waitress came over and he ordered his tea. She dashed off with a promise that his tea would be right out.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Mamoru asked.

"Splendidly, thank you for asking," Michiru answered with a smile.

"What's eating you?" Haruka asked as she put down her cup of coffee.

"What?" Mamoru asked, surprised.

"Mamoru-san, you aren't exactly what I'd call particularly good at hiding when something is eating at you," Haruka continued. She broke grasp with Michiru's hand and folded her arms. "Does this have to do what happened the other day?"

"Not…not exactly…" Mamoru mumbled.

"Talking about it will surely help," Setsuna said with a smile. "You're among friends."

Mamoru smiled back at her. She had such an inviting, warm smile. He missed seeing a smile like that in his world.

"It's…Usako…" Mamoru said, lowering his eyes.

The waitress appeared with his tea and she dashed off. Mamoru brought the hot beverage to his lips.

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

"I mean, she's being very distant. She's hardly speaking to me and she seems so…_sad_. I have no idea if I've done something or if it's something else…" Mamoru confessed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was that damned _Seiya_…" Haruka said bitterly, closing her eyes in thought.

"It can't be though. Usako hasn't spoken to her in…almost two weeks now. Hasn't seen her either," Mamoru said, fiddling with the napkin wrapped silverware pre-provided to the table.

"Are you certain?" Haruka asked.

Mamoru nodded.

"Tch…_she_ shouldn't have come here. Either way, _she's_ probably the cause. You need to talk to Usagi," Haruka said shaking her head.

"Haruka-chan…" Michiru said gently, placing a hand on her lover's harm.

"Right…sorry, Michiru," she said softly to the other woman. "We should probably get going. Excuse us."

Michiru climbed out of the booth and Haruka followed suit, leaving just Setsuna and Mamoru behind.

"How's that tea? Helpful?" Setsuna asked.

Mamoru smiled. "It helped. A little. Thank you."

"Well, I know something that will help you out," Setsuna said suggestively. Mamoru blushed.

"Wh-what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"You'll see. Come along now," Setsuna said playfully pushing Mamoru as an indicator to get up so she could get out of the booth.

Mamoru got to his feet and Setsuna followed suit. She grabbed Mamoru's arm and dragged him off to somewhere he would've never in a million years have guessed Setsuna would go; to the Crown Arcade.

"Crown Arcade?" Mamoru asked in amazement.

"What, you think someone like me wouldn't come here?" Setsuna asked. Mamoru didn't respond. "Well, you are mistaken. I feel like you just need a good dose of ass kicking in here to help you out, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru stared at Setsuna, dumbfounded. Then he started laughing. "Okay, you're on."

The two friends headed inside the arcade and made their way over to the racing game. They each took their respective seats and dropped their money into the coin slot, preparing to race each other.

"What if we made this…interesting?" Setsuna asked slyly. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at Mamoru.

"What did you have in mind?" Mamoru asked.

"Loser…has to…buy the next round of coffee the next time we hang out," Setsuna said with a smile.

"Haha, alright, Setsuna-chan. That's doable," Mamoru said nodding.

The countdown appeared on their screens. As soon as the word 'GO' appeared on their screens, they both floored their gas pedals. They turned their steering wheels with power at the turns, trying to surpass one another around the track. The majority of the race, they were neck and neck, swapping first place and second place frequently. This surprised Mamoru. The only reason why he was any good at this game was because he used to take Usagi here and race her _all the time_. He wondered how often Setsuna came here and raced.

In the end, Setsuna won. Mamoru smiled. Of course. She's good friends with Haruka-san.

"Awesome. Next round of coffee is on you," Setsuna teased.

"Haha, yeah you beat me fair and square," Mamoru admitted.

"Damn right," Setsuna said. It donned on her what she said and she started laughing; it was rather out of character for her to talk that way and she knew it.

* * *

"Thank you, Setsuna-chan," Mamoru said with a friendly smile. "I owe you one. You really helped me out today and took a lot of…bullshit off of my mind. I needed that."

"No problem, Mamoru-san. That's what friends are for, right?" Setsuna replied with a smile.

The two were at the park, sitting on a bench, enjoying popsicles and watching the sunset. They had enjoyed a great day, full of fun with arcade games and laughter.

"I've really got to figure out what's going on with Usako though. This is very unlike her," Mamoru said, looking down at his popsicle.

"Why don't you go home and talk to her then?" Setsuna suggested.

"I'm not sure if she's ready to talk to me yet. She always avoids my eyes and cuts our conversations short, giving me simple sentences, usually a word or two," Mamoru said, shaking his head. "Which, again is very unlike Usako," Mamoru explained.

"That is rather strange… Even Neo Queen Serenity is quite the chatter box," Setsuna nodded in agreement. "But, give Usagi-san time. She'll come to you, you'll see."

"I hope so…" Mamoru said, looking up at the sunset, getting lost in thought.

* * *

Usagi looked at Luna in amazement. Luna had just broken the news to Usagi about her past relationship with Sailor Star Fighter during the Silver Millennium.

"Are…are you serious?" Usagi said, running a hand through her bangs. Her eyes were fixed on her blanket as she sat on the floor against the bed so she'd be eye level with Luna.

"She was before Mamoru. You were still rather young. She was your first," Luna explained gently.

"But…but Mamo-chan…" Usagi said, eyes welling up.

"Usagi-chan, not everyone has just one love in their life. And usually, love is very complex like this. Old feelings and old loves return. If you want to get technical, your relationship with Mamoru-san is an old love with old feelings. Seiya is the same thing for you…" Luna continued. She patted Usagi's head affectionately with her paw. "You just now have to decide what you are going to do with your feelings."

"I don't know…" Usagi said, gripping the blanket of the bed and laying her head down. Her eyes were now swimming with tears. What kind bullshit was this?

"Why now, Luna? Why now? Why didn't you tell me?" Usagi asked.

"Queen Serenity asked us to keep it from you all…including Seiya…" Luna said softly. "Otherwise…I would've told you…"

"Seiya knew…" Usagi sniffled.

"She did," Luna agreed.

"That's why she's here, isn't she? She wants to win me over," Usagi concluded.

"Most likely."

"So what do I do? I love Mamo-chan…" Usagi trailed off.

"But…" Luna added.

"But I…I love Seiya-chan too…" Usagi confessed. Usagi really started bawling now. "What do I do, Luna?"

"You need to tell both of them. It's only fair. And then you need to decide who you ultimately want to be with," Luna told her.

"Oh Luna… I don't…I don't know. Wasn't it destined that I was to be with Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Anyone can change their future, Usagi-chan. Nothing is ever truly pre-determined as some may think," Luna said gently.

The front door opened and Usagi sharply sucked in air.

"Now's as good a time as any," Luna said as she headed out of the room.

"Usako?" Mamoru called. He appeared in the doorway and saw Usagi half laying on the bed.

"Ma-Mamo-chan," Usagi greeted. She tried to smile and stop crying, but wasn't very successful.

"Usako! What's wrong?" Mamoru asked. Concern was laced in his voice. He dashed over to Usagi and sat beside where her head was on the bed.

"Mamo-chan…I…" could she even do it?

"Usako…" Mamoru said gently. "You can tell me anything…"

Usagi shook her head. "Mamo-chan…"

Usagi lifted her head. She brought her left and up and with a shaky right hand, slowly, reached for her engagement ring he had given her.

Mamoru's eyes widened and the blood running through his veins turned to ice. "Usako…?"

"Suddenly…suddenly I…I'm not… I need time to…to think about things," Usagi said in between sobs. Mamoru could barely understand her. She pulled the ring off and handed it back to Mamoru, turning her head away.

"But…why?" Mamoru asked, gently taking the ring out from in between her fingers.

"I just…I do. It wouldn't be right for me to wear that feeling like this… It wouldn't be fair to you," Usagi explained, clutching her fists.

Mamoru was speechless. What was she doing? He had no idea that things were this _bad_. His worst nightmare was coming true.

"I will c-call Minako-chan and st-stay at her house for a f-few days," Usagi said, trying to catch her breath and collect herself. She got to her feet, went out to the living room, and made the call.

Mamoru stared down at the ring in his hand. He still had no idea of what to say. At the same time, he wanted to say everything. He wanted to grab her, shake her, hold her, kiss her, tell her everything would be alright and that they would work through this, together. He knew though that at this time, there was nothing he could say to help her or the situation. He had to let her go and figure this out on her own.

Usagi came into the room, grabbed a bag, stuffed it with a few days worth of clothes and left without even looking at Mamoru. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. It was too painful. She had to go before she would do something she would regret even more than what she had just done, if that were even possible.

The front door clicked softly as Usagi left. Mamoru's hand slowly closed around the ring that rested in his palm. He closed his eyes tightly as they filled with tears and clenched his teeth. He brought his hand up and pressed it to his forehead. His shoulders began to shake as the sobs came.

"Us…a…ko…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Usagi sat on Minako's bed, lost in her own thoughts. Minako sat behind her, brushing her long hair as a means to soothe Usagi.

"Minako-chan…" Usagi said quietly to get Minako's attention.

"Hmm?" the other blonde girl responded as she continued to brush Usagi's hair.

"Am I doing the right thing? Was I right to give Mamo-chan his ring back?" Usagi asked, lowering her eyes.

Minako stopped brushing and put the brush down beside her. She crawled around and sat in front of Usagi. She placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she could look into Usagi's eyes.

"I think you are doing the right thing. If you are uncertain about how you're feeling…to Mamoru-san or Seiya-chan…then it wouldn't be right to wear that ring. It wouldn't be right to Mamoru-san. Not until you sorted it all out at least," Minako said gently.

Usagi let out a sigh. "Can I confide in you, Minako-chan?"

"Of course. We're best friends. Your secret is safe with me."

"Seiya-chan…she…kissed me that day. That day where we went out for ice cream after that random battle with the new enemy…" Usagi confessed. She gripped Minako's blanket tight in her hands and blushed at the memory.

A small smile appeared on Minako's face. She pulled her legs around so she could sit comfortably criss-cross style.

"Did you like it?"

The red on Usagi's face turned brighter and her face grew hotter. She nodded. "I did…"

"Well, what happened?" Minako asked.

"We went to the ice cream parlor and ate ice cream. She graciously shared a bite of her ice cream with me and I didn't share mine – don't laugh Minako-chan, you know me – and so then Seiya-chan flung ice cream at me and I flung ice cream at her…we got into an ice cream fight. One that must've been more intense than I remember because we got asked to leave, if you can believe it," Usagi explained. "And then, Seiya-chan offered to go back to her place since she lived nearby so we could shower and clean up. I noticed that, well, I had more of a growth in feelings toward Seiya-chan since she's been here, with all the fun we've been having and…I broke down. I broke down in the shower and then in front of Seiya-chan. She's figured it out…and she kissed me…and I kissed her back."

"And you clearly felt something in this kiss. Something Mamoru-san lacks?" Minako asked, now clutching a pillow to her chest.

Usagi shrugged. "I guess you could say that…"

"What did you feel?"

"I felt…warmth. Sparks, if you can believe it. Electricity…fun…hell, even _love_. I know she loves me. She's _in_ love with me," Usagi confessed. She fell backward on Minako's bed.

"Do you feel that with Mamoru-san?" Minako pressed.

Usagi stared up at the ceiling for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Did she feel that when Mamoru kissed her?

"Not really…not in a long time anyway," Usagi confessed closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I guess we got to the point where…it was like we were already married or something. It was…robotic for us, you could say… That's probably why he didn't talk to me at all about the wedding. It already felt like we were married and…he…we stopped trying with each other… We lost that spark."

"Damn. Usagi's being all philosophical on me. This _must_ be intense. Wow," Minako teased.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'd remain a child forever?"

Minako smiled and reached for her friend's hand. "No. I didn't. I knew the time would come. We all knew."

"But I still love to have fun, don't get me wrong," Usagi admitted with a smile.

"Yeah I know, I could tell from the story you just told me," Minako said, giving Usagi's hand a light squeeze. "But let me ask you this…now that you've talked to me about it and thought about it, do you feel like you're doing the right thing?"

Usagi let out a long sigh. "Unfortunately, I do. I guess Mamoru and I simply outgrew each other. We've been together far too long."

"Do you want to pursue something with Seiya-chan then? See where it goes?" Minako asked, though the answer was painfully obvious. Usagi just needed to admit it to herself. Out loud.

Usagi blushed again, pulled her knees toward her chest, and smiled. "Yeah, actually, I do. And if she came all the way from Kinmoku, I think I owe it to her and myself to give it a try. Don't you?"

"Absolutely," Minako agreed.

The two friends remained quiet on the bed for a moment, letting the conversation sink in. Usagi finally admitted that she wanted to give Seiya-chan a shot. It warmed her heart to think it. And then another thought crossed her mind.

"Minako-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that Seiya-chan was my first love during the Silver Millennium?" Usagi asked.

Minako nodded. "Yeah. Artemis told me. Only recently though. I told him to tell Luna to tell you. That it was important. And he agreed, since it could 'no longer be avoided'."

"Yeah… I think it's ridiculous that they even hid this from us…especially me," Usagi said.

"I know. I scolded Artemis for that. I mean, I can understand that they were worried about the royal family line and all that, but still," Minako said. "I believe in you. You would've found a way to make everything work."

Usagi smiled. "You mean in terms of a royal heir?"

"That and just the whole prospect in general. I believe that regardless of whom you marry, things would turn out right and how they're supposed to. No future is set in stone you know. You do get to alter and decide your future. The one you saw with Chibiusa…was just one possibility," Minako explained.

"Ah…Chibiusa-chan…" Usagi said, lowering her eyes. "There she went… Good thing she went home went home when all of this started going down. I would've hated to see her disappear…before my eyes…"

"If you ask me, that was pretty fucked up that she even came here and met you. Granted the 30th century needed our help, but that totally…screwed with your head and your emotions," Minako said shaking her head. "They didn't need to tell you and Mamoru-san that she was your _daughter_."

"Yeah…" Usagi sighed.

Minako laid down beside Usagi and placed a hand on her arm. "Even if she isn't your daughter, she could still potentially exist and you could be her friend," Minako tried. "Yeah it may be weird but, well, that's one way of looking at it since I know you love her and were looking forward to having her in your life."

"Or I could just –"

"No, you can't," Minako said cutting Usagi off and hitting her over the head with her pillow.

"What? It was just an idea! Things may have burned out with Mamo—Mamoru-san, but that doesn't mean I want things altered with Chibiusa-chan!" Usagi said quickly. "Oh why didn't he just make love to me all those times we had the chance and mood? I could be pregnant with her right now!"

"Usagi-chan!" Minako snapped. "This is exactly what I meant! This is exactly why it was wrong of them to tell you that Chibiusa-chan was your daughter. That screws with your head."

"Yeah, yeah…" Usagi said with yet another sigh.

"Besides, as you said; things burned out. That's why. That and he probably wanted to be a proper gentleman and wait until you were his wife," Minako added. "If you were pregnant now…shit, if you thought _this_ was complicated, a baby involved would make it a whole hell of a lot more complicated."

"Yeah, I suppose," Usagi admitted.

Minako gave Usagi a quick kiss on the cheek. "Cheer up, Nutter Butter. You've already taken the first steps in going down the right path, for _you_."

Usagi smiled and giggled. "I appreciate the effort, but I think the line is 'cheer up, buttercup'."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You got the message," Minako said rolling her eyes. She glanced at the clock. "It's already after one, we should go to bed."

"Okay. I'm beat," Usagi said climbing under Minako's covers. Minako ran over to the door and turned off her light and cracked the door open a little bit.

"Artemis may come in at some point. He always sleeps in here," she explained as she crawled into bed beside Usagi.

"That's fine. Night, Minako-chan. Thank you," Usagi said softly, closing her eyes.

"Anytime, Usagi-chan. That's what best friends are for," Minako replied.

* * *

_Usagi stood in a flower meadow. The day was amazingly perfect; the sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. The air was still and the flowers all around her were every color imaginable. The grass was green and silky smooth. Usagi had seen this and felt this before._

_As Usagi made her way towards the middle of the meadow, she stopped when she saw a little girl standing a few feet away. The little girl largely resembled her. She had shining, innocent blue eyes, long, dark pink hair that were pulled into triangular buns like Chibiusa's, but rather than her hair being fashioned outward like Chibiusa's, the little girl's hair grew outward like Usagi's. She wore an elementary school uniform and was immensely adorable. She looked around six or seven. _

_The appearance of the little girl made Usagi stop in her tracks. Why did she look so much like her? Who was she? _

_The little girl bent down and picked a bright pink flower. When she pulled herself back up, she spotted Usagi and gave her a small wave and a smile. Usagi smiled and waved back. _

"_Seiya-mama!" the little girl cried out. _

_A woman appeared in an elegant navy blue gown with light blue trimming. She looked stunningly beautiful. Usagi knew that this woman was Seiya and that little girl that stood before her was Seiya's daughter. Usagi smiled again, eyes softening. _

_Seiya picked up the little girl and embraced her tightly. _

"_Where's Serenity-mama?" the little girl asked. _

_Serenity-mama? Serenity-mama? Could that mean…?_

_Seiya smiled. "Serenity-mama is right here, look." She pointed at Neo Queen Serenity, who was making her way down to both Seiya and the little girl. _

"_There's my little Kousagi-chan," Neo Queen Serenity said with a smile. "And my magnificent wife." _

_The two lovers kissed, causing the little girl to giggle. _

In the outward world, Usagi smiled peacefully in her sleep, dreaming about a possible new future that was before her.

* * *

"Ah, finally. My headache's dying down," Setsuna said as she was about to reach for the alcohol she had stashed in the cabinet. "Looks like I won't be needing this after all." She returned the glad she was about to use to the cabinet where the cups sat.

"That sounds like good news," Michiru said from the living room.

"Yeah, it does. What does that mean, Setsuna?" Haruka asked.

"It means that time has found a fix and is beginning to flow again, almost like normal," Setsuna said as she returned to the living room and had a seat in the chair across from Haruka and Michiru.

"Good, because we have a wedding to attend soon and we want everyone in tip-top shape and there. Especially you," Haruka said pointing at Setsuna and smiling.

"I will definitely be there and in tip-top shape. Don't you worry about that," Setsuna said with a smile.

"What do you think will happen now with the future?" Haruka asked.

"Well, it can go two ways. One, if Usagi-san is no longer with the Earth Prince, my guess would be that the new Silver Millennium that is to come will have her residing once again on the moon. The kingdom will be rebuilt, but to fit around Usagi-san and her chosen spouse," Setsuna explained. "On the other hand, she could've fixed it with Mamoru-san and the future will go back right to how we know it's going to be."

"Sounds perfect. Especially for _her_," Haruka said, nodding. "Both possibilities."

"I still can't believe though that all of this is going down because of that _Starlight_…" Michiru said. "She hindered a perfectly good relationship."

"Now, now Michiru…" Haruka said gently.

"Well it's true. And you're not really one to talk, Haruka. You don't really like _that Starlight_ either," Michiru said, shaking her head.

"Now why is that?" Setsuna asked. "They've shown they're our friends – our allies."

"My reasoning is because of what she's done to Usagi-san and Mamoru-san," Michiru said folding her arms.

"I…don't really have a reason…not really…" Haruka said slowly.

Michiru's and Setsuna's eyebrows shot up.

"Do tell," Michiru encouraged.

"Well…it's just, Usagi-san is _our_ Princess. We should want her happy no matter what, right? I mean, she's our Princess. Mamoru-san isn't necessarily _our Prince_. He's only our Prince if and when he is with _her_," Haruka explained. "And if she wants to be with a _Starlight_…she should have that right, if she makes her happy."

Setsuna nodded in agreement. "Exactly. We are Usagi-san's senshi. Mamoru-san had his Shittenou. That was explained perfectly, Haruka. I couldn't have said it better myself."

"I suppose that's true…" Michiru admitted, turning her head away.

"Michi, relax. You have enough on your mind and enough change going on in your own life," Haruka said as she grabbed her fiancée's hand. "This is Usagi-san's life and her decision. We should stick by her, no matter what."

"I know, I know," Michiru said getting to her feet and heading to the kitchen.

"Is she…?" Setsuna asked.

Haruka nodded.

"So does that mean…?"

Haruka shrugged and then winked. Setsuna sat back in her chair, wide eyed.

Michiru returned a moment later, a glass of orange juice in her hand. "Well, what kind of future do you think we'll be having, Miss Guardian of Time?"

"Damn, Michi," Haruka said rolling her eyes.

Setsuna snapped out of it and thought about the question Michiru had asked. Then she giggled at Haruka's response. Granted her reactions were a little late, but she didn't care.

"I honestly think…it will be the first option. It feels like, judging how the time flow feels now, since it's _not_ all fixed yet or feeling like it was…that Usagi will be living with her spouse on the moon and ruling the Silver Millennium from there," Setsuna answered.

"She will be ruling with a _Starlight_. Has that ever happened before? A senshi coupling up with royalty?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know off the top of my head, but I'm sure that's happened before. Royal ancestry is definitely complicated, so…" Setsuna said nodding. "People are people. Regardless of class and even race, if they fall in love, they fall in love. Just like everybody else and end up together. Just like it's common for senshi to couple with other senshi," Setsuna said with a wink.

"Well, let's hope then our future will be just as bright as the original one we thought we were going to have. And that this invader from outside our solar system doesn't fuck it up. 'Cause I tell you what, if she does, she'll have to answer to _me_," Haruka said with a proud smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So you'll be there then?" Taiki said into the receiver of the phone. She was staring off, as if she was actually looking at the person she was talking to on the phone. She listened.

"Great! See you there in a couple of hours," Taiki said and then hung up.

Yaten looked at Taiki, waiting for an answer. Taiki smiled and nodded. Yaten smiled in return.

The two made their way down the short hallway to Seiya's room and knocked on her door. They waited for a response. When none came, they knocked again.

"Go away," Seiya yelled groggily. She turned over onto her stomach and pulled her pillow over her head.

Taiki and Yaten pushed Seiya's door open and stood in the doorway.

"Obviously you guys don't listen…" Seiya's said into the mattress, voice muffled.

"Get up. We're going to Disneyland," Taiki said simply with a smirk.

Seiya's eyes widened. Disneyland? Shit. She could never resist Disneyland; it was her favorite place on this planet. Even when she was disguised as a male and searching for their Princess, she loved going to Disneyland in their downtime. She could never say no.

Seiya turned over and faced her two friends that were smiling smugly.

"Damn you guys! You're cruel bitches," Seiya said angrily, throwing the blankets off herself. "Why would you do this to me?"

"We're tired of seeing you like this. You deserve a day of fun," Yaten replied. "We'll leave you to get dressed. Meet us in the living room in ten."

With that, the two Starlights left Seiya alone in her room to get dressed. She sighed. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a vintage Sailor V t-shirt. She pulled her black hair back into her usual long ponytail. She pulled on a pair of high top red converse to complete her outfit. It was nothing flashy but she felt comfortable and ready for a day at a theme park. Of course, Seiya wished she could stick to her original plan of lying in bed all day and not facing the world, but once Disneyland is planted into her head…she can't get out of it. It's almost like a spell that's been cast upon her.

When Seiya was all finished, including with brushing her teeth, she appeared in the living room where Taiki, Yaten, and Makino waited patiently for Seiya.

"Alright, I'm here," Seiya muttered, folding her arms.

Makino smiled at Seiya. "Glad to see you. Put on a happy face since I hear we're going to the happiest place in all of Tokyo."

Seiya bit her lip and pouted. Makino laughed.

"Come on, we have to get going," Yaten whined at Seiya.

"Fine, fine, let's go."

After about an hour ride, the Starlights arrived at Disneyland and made it past the entrance, and were standing in the World Bazaar, which was bustling with people shopping, eating, entering, and leaving the park. People were talking to one another, dealing with fussy children, completely absorbed in their own world.

"You guys are still cruel," Seiya muttered.

"Are we?" Taiki asked with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah, you are," Seiya snapped back, moving her eyes from looking at the ground to Taiki. And that's when she saw her.

Usagi stood with her friends, a few yards away from the Starlights in Tokyo Disneyland's World Bazaar. Usagi smiled shyly, a pretty pink dusting her cheeks as she did so. Seiya stared, mouth gaping slightly.

"Wh-what is this?" Seiya asked Taiki, stunned.

"A present. For you," Taiki said with a smile.

Seiya stared at Taiki and then at Usagi and her friends who were smiling and waving at them.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Yaten asked, shoving Seiya towards Usagi. "We aren't here for you to just stare at her like a dumbass."

The shoved Seiya stumbled slightly and caught herself, causing her to blush slightly. As she slowly made her way toward Usagi, she held her middle finger up at her friends behind her back.

"O-odango!" Seiya stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"Wh-what? I thought –"

"We have a lot to talk about," Usagi said with a nod. "Luckily, we have all day at this fun place!"

Usagi slipped her arm around Seiya's, causing her to instantly blush a bright red color.

"Odongo!"

"C'mon! Let's go on Pirates first!"

And with that, everyone divided into pairs, sometimes going with another set of two to make a small group toward the attractions they wanted to visit. Usagi and Seiya were left alone and headed toward Adventureland where Pirates of the Caribbean waited for them.

"Wait, Odongo!" Seiya said as they entered Adventureland.

Usagi looked up at Seiya, puzzled.

"Lemme buy you an ice cream," Seiya said, pointing to an ice cream cart that was off to the right of them.

"Okay!" Usagi said happily.

After purchasing herself and Usagi an ice cream, the pair sat down on a vacant bench for a moment so they could eat their ice cream in peace.

"So…Odongo…" Seiya began. "What…happened? What's this all about?"

Usagi took a bite of her ice cream and exhaled after. She smiled thoughtfully at herself.

"Last night, I had a long talk with my best friend, Minako-chan…about this whole thing. She helped me realize that…well, I feel something for you in return. We had something in the distant past, just like Mamo-Mamoru and I did…and it transcended into this lifetime. I couldn't keep lying to myself or you anymore…" Usagi explained.

"What about Mamoru-san?" Seiya asked.

Usagi clutched her ice cream tightly in her hand and bit her lip. "I ended it."

Seiya looked down at Usagi's hand and noticed it was ringless. She was telling the truth. This surprised Seiya.

"So…what are you trying to say?" Seiya asked, suddenly feeling excitement flare up inside.

Usagi looked up at Seiya and smiled. Her brilliant blue eyes shown with delight as she grabbed Seiya's hand and laced it with her own. She placed her ice cream down by her side on the bench, took her now free hand, placed it on the side of Seiya's face, and gently kissed her on the lips.

Seiya's eyes widened in surprise, and then softened. She smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes. She was going to enjoy their first real kiss. It was something she had wanted for such a long time now. Something she wanted and hoped Usagi would want back. Now, she had it.

When Usagi pulled away, she was smiling and blushing. Seiya felt herself mirroring Usagi in that respect.

"I want…to be…your girlfriend, Seiya-rin," Usagi said slowly.

Seiya beamed. "I-I'd be delighted!"

"Good. I'm glad," Usagi said with a slight giggle. She took Seiya's hand and kissed the top of it. "Seiya-chan."

"Usa…tan? Usa-tan?" Seiya tried.

Usagi laughed and hugged Seiya's arm.

"Is that a yes? I can use that?" Seiya asked.

Usagi nodded. "Sure. It's cute."

Seiya smiled and got to her feet. She held out a hand for Usagi and helped her up. The two laced hands, finished their ice creams, and made their way to Pirates of the Caribbean, their first ride as a new, happy couple.

Following that ride and the idle chitchat and newfound playfulness and affection while waiting for rides, Usagi and Seiya went on the Jungle Cruise, then made their way to Tomorrowland and went on Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters (a few times to try and beat each other's' scores), and Space Mountain. After, they decided to go to Toontown to meet Mickey Mouse and get pictures together. When they were on their way to Minnie's house next to meet her, they ran into Minako and Rei who were also headed there.

When Minako saw Usagi and Seiya's hands laced together she smirked.

"Finally made it happen, huh?" she said to them when she approached them.

"What?" Seiya asked. She looked at Minako's eyes, followed them, and found they were looking at her hand laced with Usagi's and blushed.

Minako laughed. "I'm glad! I'm happy for you both!"

"Me too," Rei added with a smile.

"Thank you, Minako-chan. Rei-chan," Usagi said with a smile. "We're happy too."

"Were you on your way to Minnie Mouse's house?" Rei asked.

Usagi and Seiya nodded.

"Cool, us too! We can make it a group picture then!" Minako said with a smile on her face.

"Sure!" Seiya said with a smile.

The group of four headed in line to wait to have pictures taken with Minnie Mouse.

"So…Usa-tan… How did this get arranged?" Seiya asked.

"Hmm? You mean today's meeting?" Usagi asked.

Seiya nodded.

"Ah! Well, I originally called this morning to talk to you but Taiki-chan picked up. I told her I wanted to talk to you, she asked why, I explained to her, and then she suggested we meet here! It was a great idea really. I love it here. My friends and I have only been here so many times so I was happy to jump on the suggestion," Usagi explained.

"Ah. That was really sweet of Taiki," Seiya replied with a smile. "I guess she isn't a cruel bitch after all," she muttered after

"I think this was a great idea too. So many hot guys," Minako said, swooning.

"Minako-chan, don't you have Kunzite-kun?" Usagi asked.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Well, he's busy today with Mamoru-san, so… I'm allowed to look, okay? Sheesh. It's not like I'm going to cheat on him."

Usagi smiled. "I know. You love him too much for that."

"Duh. But now that you mention him, I wish he was here…" Minako said.

"I wish Jedite-chan was here too…" Rei said biting her lip.

"Well, Mamoru-san needed them, so…" Minako said. "Remember, he was involved in the relationship with Usagi too. This is tougher on him. Poor guy," she continued. "But Usagi-chan had to do what was best for both of them."

Usagi bit her lip out of guilt. She hated that she had to break Mamoru's heart. He was such a good guy and so good to her…but she knew her feelings for Seiya weren't going to go away and it wouldn't be fair to Mamoru to keep him locked in a relationship that was no longer mutual in feelings. Usagi wanted him, above all, happy, not miserable. And she knew she couldn't provide that happiness for him anymore.

Once they were next in line to get their pictures taken with Minnie Mouse, the four found the rest of their friends all up ahead, getting pictures taken and waiting on each other to finish up.

"Everyone!" Usagi cried.

Everyone turned and looked at Usagi and Seiya, hand in hand. They started for a moment and then started screaming, causing Usagi and Seiya to madly blush.

"Usagi-chan! Seiya-chan! Congratulations!" Makoto said with a big smile.

"Yes, congratulations, Usagi-chan. Seiya-chan," Ami chimed in with a smile.

Haruka smirked and folded her arms. Michiru didn't say anything.

"Hey! Quit holding up the line! Are you going to go or not?" an impatient guest in line behind Usagi, Seiya, Minako, and Makoto asked angrily.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Seiya said as she and Usagi walked forward with Minako and Rei directly behind them.

"We'll do one big group picture," Haruka informed the Disney cast member, handing her cellphone over for the picture.

"O-okay," the cast member said, looking at the large group that gathered around Minnie Mouse.

"Trust me, this group could get a lot bigger," Minako said with a wink.

"Say Disneyland!" the cast member said, holding up the cellphone to take the picture.

"DISNEYLAND!" everyone cried in unison with big smiles on their faces.

Once the picture was taken, Haruka took her cellphone back and checked out the picture. Deeming it a good one, she told everyone she would forward it onto them.

"Hurry up already!" the impatient guest demanded angrily for Usagi and her friends to move on.

Haruka and Seiya waved their hands dismissively at the impatient guest and the friends made their way out of Minnie's house happily.

Michiru stopped walking as soon as they emerged from the house. Her face was fixed up in a serious expression.

"What's wrong, Michi?" Haruka asked softly, placing a hand on the small of Michiru's back.

Michiru wordlessly rummaged around in her purse and pulled out her mirror. Haruka's eyes darkened in response.

"I feel it too," she said quietly.

As Michiru studied her mirror, Haruka looked around cautiously.

Everyone stopped walking and turned and faced Haruka and Michiru.

"What's up you guys?" Minako asked.

"Do you feel that?" Haruka asked.

The group closed their eyes and focused to feel the dark energy Haruka and Michiru mentioned to them.

"Oh wow. I feel it," Rei said shaking her head. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't know…but it feels close…" Haruka replied as she pulled Michiru protectively closer to her.

"Should we transform?" Usagi asked.

"In front of all these people?" Minako asked Usagi sharply.

"We may not have a choice…" Haruka said shaking her head.

Suddenly, there was a giant explosion in the middle of Toontown. Immediately, chaos broke out as people began running and screaming in all sorts of directions to seek protection and to get out of the area.

A woman with long, wavy, dark pink hair hovered over the scene. She wore an outfit similar to Sailor Kaus, though her trim was dark pink in color rather than light blue. She looked much more serious than her teammate Sailor Kaus and her eyes gleamed with wickedness.

"If you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself," the woman said to herself, placing a hand to her head.

"SAILOR MOON OF THE WHITE MOON! SHOW YOURSELF!" the woman floating over the scene bellowed.

"Yep, we definitely have no choice," Minako said, grabbing her transformation pen.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

"Kinmoku Star Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

In an instant, Usagi and her senshi had transformed into their eternal senshi forms and the Starlights and their princess transformed into their senshi forms as well.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

The woman smirked. "I am Sailor Nunki, second in command of the Sagittarius Senshi. I am here for Sailor Moon!"

And with that, Sailor Nunki began attacking the senshi with more explosive attacks.

"Everyone, protect Eternal Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus commanded.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

Sailor Jupiter decided to take a shot at the intruding senshi first.

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, sending an electric attack at Sailor Nunki.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars sent her fiery arrow hurtling towards Sailor Nunki along with Jupiter's attack.

The attacks hit, knocking Sailor Nunki off balance and she began falling to the ground. Quickly she recovered herself.

"Nunki Star Strike!" Sailor Nunki said holding her hand in a fashion like a gun. Energy channeled into her index finger and shot out at the senshi. She moved her arm across her body, causing the laser attack to sweep the senshi.

"Nunki! Are you really having all the fun without us?" a voice cried.

Two more Sagittarius senshi appeared beside Sailor Nunki. One of them was Sailor Kaus.

"Yeah! Do you really think you can win against _twelve_ of them alone? I mean we all know you're a badass, but twelve pushes it," said the unfamiliar senshi with mint green hair.

"Oh shut it, Sailor Tau! I was doing just fine thank you," Sailor Nunki snapped at her teammate.

"Don't be such a bitch, we're here to help," Sailor Tau said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah!" Sailor Kaus chimed.

Sailor Nunki didn't say anything.

"Great, there's more of them," Mars said bitterly.

"There's a total of six of these senshi. Sailor Sagittarii is the leader," Kakyuu informed the senshi.

"Well, we better take them out before any more show up!" Jupiter said.

"Which one are we going for?" Sailor Tau asked.

"When I was here last, they told me Sailor Moon was that one," Sailor Kaus said pointing at Sailor Venus.

"That's not Sailor Moon," Sailor Nunki snapped. "Which one looks the most powerful? _That_ is who Sailor Moon is."

"Done waiting," Jupiter said. She flung another attack at the three Sagittarius Senshi. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Venus followed suit.

Fierce battling commenced once again between the senshi and the Sagittarius Senshi. Attacks were dealt; some hit, some missed. It was a rather evenly matched battle, but the Sagittarius Senshi seemed to have the upper hand. They were able to fight multiple four of them at once each.

"Sailor Tau! Use your Tau Lyre Chain!" Sailor Nunki commanded as she battled with Sailor Uranus.

"Got it!" Sailor Tau replied. "Tau! Lyre…" she aimed at Sailor Moon. "CHAIN!"

From Sailor Tau's hand shot out a light green chain made of energy. It encircled around Sailor Moon, pinning her arms to her sides and completely binding her body.

With a triumphant look on her face, Sailor Tau pulled on the chain and pulled Sailor Moon up into the air and held her captive up with the other two Sagittarius Senshi.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sailor Uranus yelled.

"USAGI!" Sailor Star Fighter cried.

Out of nowhere, a brilliant red rose struck Sailor Tau's hand, causing the chain to disappear. Sailor Moon began falling to the earth.

In a swift motion before Sailor Star Fighter could get to Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask appeared and caught Sailor Moon in his arms, preventing her from hitting the ground.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes and looked up at Tuxedo Mask completely surprised.

"Mamo-"

Tuxedo Mask landed on the ground and returned Sailor Moon to her feet. He turned his head and averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her.

Sailor Star Fighter ran over and wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"I'm fine," Sailor Moon replied, embracing Fighter back. Her eyes fixed themselves on Tuxedo Mask, who still wouldn't look at her.

Slowly ending the embrace, Fighter turned on her heel and looked at Tuxedo Mask.

"Thank you for saving her," she said to him.

Tuxedo Mask didn't say anything for a long while. Finally, he looked Fighter in the eyes.

"I love her as much as you do," he replied. "So I will be here."

Fighter looked at him for a moment and then lowered her eyes.

"Nunki Star Strike!" Sailor Nunki called out, channeling her attack at Tuxedo Mask and Fighter.

"All together everyone!" Sailor Venus said as Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Fighter dodged Sailor Nunki's attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Space Turbulence!"

"Submarine Violon Tide!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

The combined attacks caused a great explosion where the three Sagittarius Senshi were floating in the air. When the smoke cleared from the explosion, the three were gone.

"Finally…they're gone," Mercury said, relieved.

"For now…" Uranus said darkly.

Fighter embraced Sailor Moon again fiercely.

"I will do better next time to protect you," she said softly in Sailor Moon's ear. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Sailor Moon nodded against Fighter's shoulder as her eyes busily searched for Tuxedo Mask, but he was nowhere in sight. He was gone as fast as he had appeared. She didn't know what to think.


End file.
